by_steel_and_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Draven Basilius
Draven Basilius was the founder of the city of Tirren, and therefore the Kingdom of Tirrenor, in year 0 ACR. He was the founder of House Basilius, which has lasted as Tirrenor's ruling dynasty ever since. Draven's legacy has been taken far out of proportion, causing much of the truth of his life to be lost. He is known as more of a mythical figure than a man, and his existence is built into the myth of the Creed of the Five Gods, and other religious manifestations. Creed of the Five Gods Interpretation Within the mythology of the Creed, Draven Basilius was a prophet of the gods who interpreted their will to found Tirrenor and create the institution that later became the Creed. Creation of Tirren & the Creed It is said that Draven landed on the shores of what would later become Tirrenhold, from a far away land. There, he and his landing party founded the first Tirrenian settlement, and began to live upon the rich new land. While hunting one night, Draven found himself lost, as if the forest moved itself around. He found shelter in an ancient cave, where it is said he encountered the Five Gods: Zakris, Aquinas, Lythir, Phlendagar, and Tagrimus. The gods warned Draven that this land was theirs, and the colonists would only be allowed to survive if they lived to serve the gods. Draven dedicated his life to the gods service, and became the Prophet: the purest personification of the gods' combined wills. Draven was released the next morning, and brought this knowledge to the settlement. However, the others chose not to believe him. Over time, they died, from causes including starvation and sickness, but Draven found himself unharmed. In time, the few remaining colonists saw Draven as divine, and heeded his call for the gods' service. From there, Draven became the king and declared this new land as Tirrenor: the land of glory, and the settlement grew vibrantly under his rule. Years later, he appointed five men as his successors: each in the name of a god, they became the first Archons, and set forth developing the Creed. The rest, they say, is history. Sorcerer Mavrock and Draven's Spleen Over time, a new interpretation cropped up, introducing new myths. The major addition was the creation of the mythical Sorcerer, Mavrock. Mavrock was said to have been endowed by the gods with magical powers as thanks for his service. With them, he served righteously at Draven's side. However, Mavrock became selfish with the divine power, and jealous of Basilius, believing himself as the rightful ruler of Tirren. As a result, Mavrock turned on Draven, and attempted to usurp his rule. Mavrock succeeded in killing Draven after years of planning by attacking his only weak point: his spleen. As a result of the precise magical assassination, Draven was killed. A power dispute then began between Draven II, the King's son, and Mavrock. However, in return for Mavrock's deceit, the Gods punished him and took away his magical abilities. Thereafter, the gods saw that humans did not deserve such power, and henceforth magic was banished from the world. Now weakened, Mavrock was banished forever from Tirrenor, being sent to the harsh northern lands. Draven II was crowned King and House Basilius has ruled to this day without question. The Dragonslayer Myth An alternative understanding of Draven's legend was created and is the foundation of the Dragon Cults, believers of magic and beasts. In this alternative myth, it is claimed that the gods themselves were Dragons, that ruled over the land before Draven's arrival. Draven was actually the most powerful warrior who ever lived, and came to the land of Tirrenor on a quest to kill the five Dragons and free the land. He mostly succeeded, killing four of the five dragons. The last to live, Phlendegar, bargained its way out of death by offering Draven a deal. Phlendegar departed for the northern lands, along with all that is magical and impossible, allowing Draven a chance to settle and build Tirrenor without the fearsome monsters of the past. To this day, Phlendegar and the rest of the magical beasts are said to remain dormant, perhaps one day returning to get its revenge on the Tirrenian people. Category:Creed of the Five Gods Category:Dragon Cults Category:Mythology Category:House Basilius Category:Tirrenor Category:Kings of Tirrenor Category:Religion